callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gideon
what's Gideon's first name :It is unknown. 21:16, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :'Gideon' is probably his first name, like his actor is Gideon Emery. Maybe SHG wants Gideon to be the Gaz/Ghost of ''Advanced Warfare ''(British, unknown family name Ghost, plays second fiddle to the heroes), only still alive after all that stuff the enemy throws at him. 03:14, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Should Gideon have a personality page because Joker has one Manglytyg (talk) 06:42, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Exo survival/zombies So this constant going on with M.I.A/K.I.A in the Exo survival/zombies timeline is getting rather repetitive now, so i propose we look to end this edit conflict. Back in march i edited the page based off the Outbreak intro cutscene, where Gideon is quite clearly seen as a zombie - The edit was as follows "According to the cutscene for Outbreak ''"Three Platoons were sent to cage their new pet, two returned in body bags." ''Later on it is revealed that Gideon was one of the subjects in the bags, and a zombified Gideon later jumps up off a table and proceeds to tackle and eat an ATLAS Soldier." This was undone by an anon then went unquestioned, even though what was deleted was based off evidence seen in game. So what are we going with on this. "Gideon is zombified and confirmed as undead/dead in this timeline" or "Gideon is M.I.A and of an unknown status." 23:14, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :if your positive its gideon in that cutscene, then it should say "Zombified" for the status. 23:17, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::I'd like a bit of backing on it this time, just so it doesn't get undone and unnoticed again. Hopefully we can get a large vote response from this. 23:20, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::ok, well ill back you on it. we just gotta wait for others to come and see if they do as well. 23:23, July 26, 2015 (UTC) "based off the Outbreak intro cutscene, where Gideon is quite clearly seen as a zombie" I recommend watching that cutscene again Laz, the zombie is quite clearly not Gideon, the different haircut alone is a dead a giveaway. The zombie on the table has a more traditional military hair cut, as opposed to what Gideon has. Although I do think we should list Gideon as dead in the Exo Zombies storyline; he was pulled out of a helicopter by a zombie in the middle of a full blown outbreak for Christ's sake. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 23:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :but conqueror...hes gideon. surely he exo jumped, 360 noscoped all the zombies using the MORS he had in his pocket and got away. 23:27, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Are you sure we saw the same trailer? He used a Lynx, not a MORS! Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 23:40, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::i guess we havent. i didnt get to see the part where he did that, actually. maybe its aliens making us see different things... 23:42, July 26, 2015 (UTC)